The Legend of Link The Emperor of Darkness
by OpusLectar
Summary: Okay this is a minblowing adventure of two young people, Link and Reak...rnPLEASE READ AND REWIEW! rnLonger Chapters will be added in the future, with even more action and adventures.
1. Prologue: The fall of Ganon

_** The legend of Link **_

_**Prologue: The fall of Ganon**_

"For Hyrule!" He screamed swinging the sword in a wide bow, the golden energy ball exploded around the blade, before it returned with increasing speed towards the thrower.

By then, Link had his bow out, loaded with a light arrow. The ball hit the man straight in his chest, making him shake with pain. Then Link shot his arrow, it pierced the man's chest, exploding with even more light. Then the man sank back on the floor in a ball. Link took advantage of the opportunity and jumped with all his might over to the platform the man was on. He stood before him, enjoying the man's last cry, enjoying the thought that he would now kill the threat against Hyrule. Every threat deserved to die, every threat needed to die. Everyone had the right to remain safe. He lifted his sword, pointing down towards the man's chest. And then he stabbed as hard as he had ever stabbed. With a war-cry he made himself "Bleed". And that's what the man did, blood exploded all over the room, blood, black as the night, evil blood.

"Dead yet?" A voice asked from behind, it was Navi the fairy, his companion since he started on this crazy adventure, seven years ago, back in Kokiri's village.

"Yes, he's all done here; c'mon lets get out of here, fast!"

"What about the princess?" Navi asked.

"I'm on it! Stop nagging." Link said as he walked towards the huge organ. Where Princess Zelda hovered several feet above the ground.

"How should we get her down?" Navi asked, flying around Link's head.

"Why don't you buzz off over there till you come up with a possible answer for that question?" Link asked, pointing on Ganondorf's body.

"I don't think so, it stinks badly." Navi said stopping an inch from Links eyes.

"Well then, get the hell out of my vision! Stop bothering me for five freaking seconds!" He said frustrated.

"Okay, I thought you were glad to have a fairy that time in the woods, when we first met."

"I was, but then things were a bit different, and you, were never hovering around stopping an inch from my eyes. Now I can't see a thing, else than you and your blue light!"

"You like it?" She asked curiously.

"Like what?" Link asked looking for something helpful in his pockets.

"My light?" She asked.

"Sure it's nice. But why don't we try our best to get Princess Zelda down from there."

"From where?" Another voice asked.

"Oh, you see, Princess Zelda is in that red crystal jail some feet above us."

"No, she's not!" The voice said sad.

"Then where the fuck is she!" Link asked and looked up.

"Hey, she's not up there!" Navi Declared.

"I can see that Navi! But where is she then?"

"I'm Right here!" The voice said.

"Where?" Link asked looking back up.

"Damn it Link, I'm right here, on the fucking floor, behind you! Are you completely incompetent or what?"

Link turned around and looked right into Princess Zelda's icy blue eyes. Link blushed. He had probably never been so embarrassed ever.

"I'm Sorry Princess. I'm kind of having a hard time."

"I know link, but you didn't recognise my voice! That's what surprises me."

"Again, I apologise."

"Apologise accepted." Princess Zelda said.

"We really need to get the hell out of here!" Link said.

"Why?" Navi asked, "Aren't Ganondorf dead?"

"Well, he was." Link said, pointing towards the body of Ganondorf, drifting a couple of inches above the ground. The body was still limp, and seemed dead, but the eyes could deceive you.

"And thus it began…" Link said, drawing the Master Sword again.

Before he reached the hovering cadaver, it fell together again on the platform. The whole tower they were in begun shivering, and quaking with a dangerous force. Soon the whole Tower would collapse.

"Navi, Zelda! Get the hell out of here now!" Link shouted, "I'll join you shortly."

"But Link…"

"That's now! Ma'am!" He screamed. They said no more, they just ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Link made sure that Ganondorf was dead. And he was he had no pulse, nor a heartbeat.

Link didn't want to waste any time, he put his sword back in its scabbard. Then he sprinted out from the room and down the stairs as fast as his legs possibly could. He didn't reach Princess Zelda and Navi before he was out of the castle; they stood on safe ground on the sages' bridge. He smiled when he approached them; it was a bitter smile, but a proud and happy smile, glad to be done with the evil King.

"Is he…" The Princess started off

"He's all done! This time I'm sure!" Link interrupted

"That's good." Navi said, closing the subject.

"What now?" Link said looking on the Princess.

"I don't know, what should we do?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Tell the people they're free from the tyrant's harassments!" Navi said with a proud voice.

"And rebuild the castle!" Link said, looking on the ruins of Ganondorf's castle, on the floating island. Under it, magma bubbled angry, ready to swallow anything.¨

"Yeah, that's goanna be a problem." The Princess said looking on the same sad sight as Link.

"But, I meant what now, as in, where do we go? I'm eager to get some rest and recover from all this!"

"We all are!" Navi said, "Let's go to Kakoriko village!"

"Good Idea!" Link said.

As Link finished the last word, a loud crash yelled through the dead silent place. Zelda took a step forwards, but Link stopped her. He started walking towards the ruins.

"Link!" The Princess shouted.

"We both know I have to go!" Link said sadly, tightening his grip around the hilt.

"This time, nothing's holding me back! I'm coming with you Link!"

"Thanks Navi, but you don't have to…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me? I said: I'll join you!" She said flying over his right shoulder as always.

"I appreciate it!" Link said with a smile to Navi.

"I know you do!" She replied.

The air was tick with dust from when the castle came down, and the ruins were indeed a depressive sight. As they slowly made their way forwards, Link drew his sword. They came to a place where all the ruins were cleared off; it was completely flat, except some ruins that stood like meaningless black pillars up from the ground. In the middle, there was a small pile of huge rocks. Link stopped in front of them waiting, he could feel dark energy spread from the place.

The ground started vibrating fierce, and all in a sudden, the rocks flew like pebbles through the air, being destroyed on a ring of fire who had appeared while Link stood there, looking on the rocks. Ganondorf was again hovering in the air, quite alive it seemed. He lifted his left arm, the Triforce emblem was shining like a golden sun on the back of his arm.

"I still have some power left!" He screamed, and then he wrapped himself into a ball, and started spinning like a wheel in the thin air.

Link took a step back as the man started growing, he grew fur too. A sharp light blinded Link for a brief moment. When he opened his eyes, he faced a beast like none he had ever faced before. In its hand it held a pair of golden fork-swords. Suddenly the beast let out a wild roar and started swinging its swords furiously around, Link held the Master Sword up, defending himself. The beast hit his sword and made the legendary blade fly through the air, burying itself into the ground a couple of inches away from the princess. Link jumped backwards dodging another one of the furious attacks. He ran behind one of the ruins and peeked on the beast searching for its victim.

"Son of a…" Link said whipping a drop of sweat from his brow.

"Damn! It got through the firewall! Over or through! Anyway it's on the other side, what now?"

"I'll stall Ganon, you fire light arrows! Okay?" Navi hovered under his chin. She didn't bother saying whole sentences, she just said the keywords in them, and as the situation was now, Link was glad she did.

"Yes, let's enlighten the bests! We're not to mess with!" Ling said, refilled with hope and courage.

When Navi flew around the corner, ling moved after, in the blink of an eye, he had his bow out and ready. He wanted the beast to look him in the eye before he shot, and it did. He fired the arrow right for its heart. A surprised grunt escaped its throat when it saw the bright lightening arrow. And then a painful scream cut through the night like a knife. The firewall extinguished and the path to the sword was open.

Link ran as fast as he could back to the sword, and drew it up from the ground. He gave Princess Zelda a reassuring nod before he went back to his fight.

As he took his last step, crossing the invisible boundary, the firewall was up. Link started jogging forwards, preparing his sword to cut. That's all he needed, to cut, his life depended on it, a single cut, and a thrust. All he needed was to wound the beast deadly. He did it for Hyrule, for Princess Zelda, and for himself. He needed to take this life and this life only, after that he was done. As he shortened the distance between himself and the beast, the beast got his eyes on him. It completely ignored Navi and ran straight for him. Link dodged its furious attacks and rolled between its legs, striking its many-coloured tail. Another painfully scream rose in the night, sending shivers down Links spine. Ganon fell down on his knees, leaning on his three-bladed sword. A bright beam of light shot through the night, slamming into Ganon, It looked if Ganon was in serious pain, shaking and screaming. Link felt no pity. Did Ganon feel any pity when he slayed, butchered and burnt the people of Hyrule. No! Ganon never showed anyone mercy, so he shouldn't grant any.

"Hurry Link, I'm holding Ganon down, use the Master Sword to strike the final blow!" Zelda's desperate voice shouted through the night.

Link stood before the beast that killed so many of Hyrules people, who kidnapped Princess Zelda, and threatened them all!  
No threat deserves to survive! Every threat needs to die; any threat will fall by my blade! Link said with an angry voice. A blue fire surrounded his blade when he prepared to strike the final blow.

"I can't hold him forever Link! Do it now!" She screamed.

And he did, he cut three times, horizontally, making blood hang silent in the thin air for a while, before it fell down with wet splashes. And then he trusted the blade towards Ganon's head, and watched it as it was buried inside its head. The beast shivered like a dry leaf as it died. And then went limb. A pool of black blood was formed under the hero and the beast.

"For Hyrule." He whispered before he fell exhausted to the ground.


	2. A Quest for Fish

Chapter 1: A quest for fish 

Din's eye slowly rose up from the distant horizon. The shadow from the forest crawled away to hide itself in the deep woods witch surrounded Lake Hylia. Link rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and sat up. He cast his blanket aside and took a quick glance over the surroundings. Lake Hylia's fishery lay on steady ground thirty feet in the water; he'd have to swim to get there. Epona grassed by some scarecrows. The crazy old mans house was also nearby, with its high tower rising from the roof. Link couldn't remember why he was here, but he arrived late last night. So he let Epona do as she wished, and found a nice place to build a fire and get some sleep. He slowly rose stretching his aching muscles. He let out a tired yawn and started searching his pockets and pouches. He found something wrapped in a nice piece of paper. He looked at it. It was a note to him, from Malon!  
_Dear Link, Please remember this little Task I have given to you, I know my father would only go to sleep, but this has to be delivered before anyone can get some sleep. It's a request for fish, and payment, fifty rupees. We need fish, and you have to return during tomorrow. With fresh fish!_

Link jumped; inside the paper he could feel the smooth, slippery skin of a fat fish. He could never make it in time, not in this heat, he remembered now; he had gotten the fish, and then went to sleep, because he forgot all about it. He slammed his fist in his forehead.

"Damn it! How stupid am I allowed to get! Mighty Din, help me!"

"Why don't you just go back and get a new fish?" He asked himself, he didn't know why, he just felt it natural.  
As if he always had one with him he could talk to, but didn't anyway.

"We're kind of short of rupees Link!" He thought with a sad sigh.

"Then catch one!" He thought irritated over his own stupidity.

"Like where?" Link asked, "And How?"

"You have a bow right?"

"I know now, I go to Zoras domain! Through the underground magic stream channel!"

"Yeah! Clever thought Link! I'm proud of you!"

"Okay, let's do this!" He yelled and ran down to the water. Some ruins of some kind rose from the water where the Zoras had their magic underground channel. It would take him three seconds! He plumped into the water, swimming farter and farter out. Then he reached the end of the ruins, and dived.

When he reached the small hole into the ruins, a powerful stream caught him; he shot speed like an arrow through the dark cold water. It was just as scary as any time he had done it. It wasn't often, since he had grown up on Lon Lon Ranch. But he managed to visit the Zoras now and then anyway, often through this channel. Suddenly he hit a wall of warmth, and shot out of the channel and into the Zoras Domain. It was quite far from Lake Hylia; actually, it was across the land, across Hyrule, a mighty big country. He broke the surface and gasped for breath, many Zoras were looking at him when he came up, Link just smiled embarrassed and said hello, before he swam to dry land, or stone. The whole domain was inside a massive mountain, with halls, corridors and a huge waterfall. Link tried to shake the water off him like a dog, but it didn't help much. Instead he twisted the water out of his cap and tunica as he walked around staring in the water for fish. Many of the Zoras whispered as they looked at him, it made him feel unwelcome, and uncomfortable. He ignored them and walked around, eventually, he found a nice place, the water weren't deep, and it barely reached his knees. A huge steam of fish was swimming calmly around, knowing nothing of the approaching danger. From one of his pouches Link drew out a bottle. He opened it and walked slowly and carefully towards the fish. When he knew he was close enough, he jumped forwards and slashed the bottle through the water. Luckily he caught a fish in it, not a big fish, or else he wouldn't have been able to catch it with his bottle. He grabbed a second bottle, and did the same thing, over and over, till he had four nice small fish on bottles. He smiled proudly, now he could sell the fish to the Zoras who used the small fish as snacks, or entertainment. He ran up of the water and into a mighty, huge, hollow column. Inside a Zora shop was raised. He sold the fish for about twelve rupees each, and walked outside again. Now, he could buy a huge fish for Malon. He had disappointed her, and Talon before, he didn't want that to happen again. Not now. Without eyeing any one of the Zoras, he dove into the water and swam towards the channel again. Once there, he was caught of the same magic stream, but it carried him back this time, fast. He shot like an arrow through the water, laying his hands down along his body. Suddenly, a wall of cold water slammed against him, catching him off guard. Shocked he broke the surface of Lake Hylia, and swam directly towards the fishing pound. It wasn't far, and it was no use in getting on dry land again, before returning to the water.

Hours later a proud Link came out of the fishing pond with a nice 20 pound fish. He had used all his money, but it was worth it. He wanted to do it, to see Malon. Talon and Ingo's face when he showed it to them, and then tell them all about it. How he worked hard with both mind and body to please them. He got over to steady ground again, and swung himself up on the saddle. Epona looked glad to see him, and as always, he gave her a carrot when he returned to her. Epona was the fastest horse in Hyrule, no doubt and could jump over tall fences without fearing not to make it. That's what they did now, when they came out of the Lake Hylia province a huge fence blocked their way, Epona jumped over it in a gracious bow, and galloped on towards the second fence. She jumped over it and landed steadily on the other side. Now, Hyrules endlessly green fields were in front of them, and in the middle of the green sea, as Link called it, were Lon Lon Ranch. He couldn't see it from where he was now of course it was too far for a Hylian's eye to see, and there were many hills and valleys to cross before he reached the mighty Nohansens hill, where Lon Lon Ranch lay, on the top. Link didn't want to waste any time, and neither did Epona.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Link asked the steed, and she responded with rearing up, and then speeding over the green sea.

After a good while Din's eye hung low on the sky slowly burning out the last energy before the moon rose at the other side of Hyrule, in North West. Epona had crossed the last valley, and the mighty walls witch surrounded Lon Lon Ranch rose from the top of the hill, like a funny hat on a bald skull. Seeing the Ranch made both Link and Epona more eager to get home. So they both were trying to speed up each other, only Link weren't moving as much as Epona did. He could feel the horse's muscles flex under him. Even through the saddle. He clapped her on the neck.

"Soon home dear, soon home." He said, reassuring her that they were soon home, ready for a good rest.

The smell of new made stew made Links Stomach knot with hunger. Epona was quite ready for some hey, and a good rest in the stable. Malon was the one that met him by the stable, after he had looked after Epona.

"You made it!" She laughed, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to let you down, not this time. Here's your fish!" He said with a tired voice and gave her the fish, neatly wrapped in Columbas Leaves. Witch was really big.

"How many pounds is this thing?" She asked, weighing the fish in her arms, "Hand how could you afford one this size? It would cost you at least fifty rupees!" She said starting walking towards the ranch house.

"Actually it was forty eight rupees, and I did some work to earn it."

"You did?" She asked even more suspicious, "What kind of work?"

"Fishing, selling." Link said he didn't want to explain the whole episode to her, not now. All he wanted to do was to get a good rest in his bed, before tomorrows work began. Being a farm boy was hard work, but he did earn good health in it though, healthy food, tons of training and exercise.

"You better get some sleep, when you wake up tomorrow I will have a good warm bath ready for you!" Malon said, before she kissed him on his cheek and left for the kitchen. They had built out the whole ranch the last seven years, it took quite the while, but they had a big house with rooms for everyone, and a bathroom. Before they had to ride all the way down to the river to get a bath. Now they had dug a well.

"Yeah, thanks Malon." Link Mumbled before he wrung his swat soaked tunica and washed himself with a wet towel. Then he fell in the bed, already asleep.


	3. Hero Unleashed

**_ Chapter 2: Hero Unleashed_**

The next morning Link woke up from his deep sleep from a familiar, but unwanted voice.

"Rinse and shine Link, Rise and shine." Ingo's voice whispered in his ear like a snake.

"I'm awake, now get out!" Link mumbled as he sat up and stared on the thin mousy man, his deep brown eyes peered back, like he was disgusted from the sight of Link.

"I said" Link said, pointing towards the door. "Get out!"

"No need to get all worked up Link I was just making sure you're fully awake." Ingo said with a grim voice.

"And…?" Link asked still looking at the man with a hateful glare. Oh, how he hated Ingo sitting by his bed, watching him sleep, Once Link had pretended he was asleep, and then sat up screaming like there was a fire on his leg. Ingo had fallen backwards off his chair. Cursing like a gerudo. Link had laughed till he cried.

"I'm already on my way!" Ingo said ad he slowly raised.

"I can't see your feet moving" Link said with a cold, angered voice.

The ugly, pig smelling man started walking across the room. Then he looked back.

"All I want is to be you're friend" He said with a smooth voice. Link slowly raised his hand pointing his finger at the door.

"Thanks Ingo! See you later" Link said calmly, letting the man understand his words. Sometimes the man looked to be as stupid as a fly. Buzzing around everywhere and bothering everyone.

As he put on his clothes, he remembered the bath Malon had promised him, in his pants only, he ran downstairs into the bathroom, where he fond an empty, but wet bath tub.

"Ingo" He muttered, tightening his fist till it was white. Then he tramped out side when he saw the bastard, he gave him a hateful glare. Ingo just stared at him like he didn't know a damned thing, and he probably didn't. A squirrel remembered things better than the tragically man. Now he stood, leaning to a fence cleaning his teeth with a stick. Link went over to Epona, she was already been prepared for a ride. Link swung himself up on the saddle.

"Hey! Kid! I was thinking that maybe I should take Epona for a ride" Ingo yelled after him As Link trot towards the Ranch exit.

Link just ignored the fool; he wasn't interested in the man's nagging, not this day. Not after all the things he had already done. And Link had been awake for five minutes already. He hoped the water in the river was warm, so he could take a bath there before fishing.

The water was indeed warm, and he could actually see the fat fishes swim everywhere. It had never been as much fish here as it was now. So there would probably be a bad idea ti go for a swim in the deep fish-full river. He swung the sinking lure out in the river. And sat back, he thought it could be a while before the fish would bite. Just when he had sat down comfortable, the fishing rod almost jumped out of his hands. He threw himself after it, and started reeling like a madman. When he was finished, he weighed his fish in his hands; it was at least eight pounds. One or two more now, and he could relax. Epona grassed happily a short distance away, and seemed happy about that.

It didn't take long before Link had three nice, fat salmons lying on the grass beside him. He used his knife to cut a stick, witch he hung the fish on, after the gills. Then he hung them on Epona's saddle, and let her keep on grassing for a while. Kink one again leaned back in the grass, leaning his head on a tree root, soon he was deep asleep.

With a sudden move; Link rose and unsheathed his sword. The blade lay perfectly in his left hand. The blue, almost purple hilt and wings was the unexplainable good work of a master smith. A golden eye lay between the hilt and the blade, it shined in the sun witch came from the window, way up below the chamber roof. He looked around; no one was there, not a soul to see. Then he started walking out the way he came. Three stones hovered an inch over an old stone alter one blue, one red, and one green. All with a fine frame of gold. Then he froze dead in his steps, in one swift movement he had his sword and shield out. He turned around and stood eye to eye with a bandaged, blonde person with blue tights and an ancient weird symbol on his chest.

"Awaken Link!" He said, "Feel the call of your blade, It has awakened. Awaken! Hurry Link get the blade…Awaken, Awaken!"

"AWAKEN!" Link Screamed as he sat up awake as an owl.

He looked about, nothing moved, unless the shadow on the other side of the forest. It looked like a horse, with wolf fur and a wolf-like head. But Link wasn't sure. He wasn't afraid, as always he thought: "If it's after me, he would have attacked long ago, if it wants me dead, there is no way I possibly can stand in his way" But still, there was something about the silhouette that made him sweat, his breathing changed. His thoughts changed. The dark red eyes were searching the surroundings, for food, prey, a victim. Link felt something deep inside him, drawing him away, towards the fields, where he could actually see.

Slowly, he rose, and grabbed the three fishes by his side. He called on Epona, witch responded a short distance away with a neigh. The woods were pitching black; the moonlight provided him with just enough light so he could see the silhouette of the wolf-horse on the other side of the river. It had reacted when he called Epona. It was sniffing around in the air, searching for something. Link began running, he wasn't ready to die, not yet, and he didn't have any proper weapons to kill it with either.

Maybe with exception from his Bow, but it was way too dark to get a decent shot on the large, but quite invisible thing. Link had his feet working faster than ever now to make his way back to Epona, back to his Bow. There were a lot brighter out on the fields than in the woods. And Epona wasn't far away.

He got up to Epona and grabbed his bow; he loaded an arrow and aimed for the woods. The beast hadn't arrived yet. Or was it closing in on him from a different angle? He walked around Epona and stared towards the dark belt of woods witch stretched along with the river. A wild roar rose from the dark woods, and a shadow launched from the darkness, with a direct route towards Link. He released the arrow; it flew directly towards the huge wolf's mouth. Instead of piercing the beast's head; the beast snapped it out of the air and broke the arrow in two. Link had no time to load another arrow, so he pulled his knife, and stood ready. Right before the beast jumped at him, he dodged, and saw the beast, coming flying over him, suddenly, and it was like time itself stood still. Nothing moved, only Link. He used the opportunity to stab the knife up through its chest, and then kicking it over him.

When he took the first step, Link realized something about himself. Something was unleashed inside him, something furious, powerful, and courageous. He walked over to the beast, and dried off the blood on his knife on its fur. Before Link could even blink, the beast was up, and over him. Somehow, Link had managed to get his feet on its chest, so the razor-sharp teeth didn't reach him. He was unable to stab it with his knife since he had lost it in the surprise when it came on him.

"For the cause of the three goddesses. Die already!" Link shouted up to the beast

"No!" An inner voice said.

"Oh, yes!" Link said, kicking the beast over him, while rolling backwards. He landed on its chest and started choking the huge wolf.

"It's time for you to let go!" Link said to it, and for a brief second it seemed as it understood that Link was going to win. He tightened his grip around its throat more than he ever had done. It had to die, Link demanded it. No threat should stay alive. Link stared into its blank, dark, and endlessly deep eyes. It stared back with eyes, hoping for salvation. But Link didn't grant one. If he let go, the beast would attack him again. But still, he understood the beast's situation.

He released the beast just enough for it to breathe.

"I want you to remember this day, so that when you see a Hylian in trouble, you can help him!" Link said slowly, making sure it understood.

With a sudden move it had freed itself enough to rip open Links skin on his back. Pain welled over him, making him cry out in pain. During the cry, something else in him changed. No mercy for attackers. And he tightened his grip again. Harder, harder than the last time. Some painful sounds escaped the beast's throat as Link reached his max strength. He could not possibly tighten his grip any more. The beast clawed him frantically on his back; blood was running like small creeks down his back, making a pool under them. The beast started to loose its strength. More and more for each second that passed away. Link ignored the pain, and the fact that he was bleeding powerfully. And then, it let go of its evil soul. The body went limp as a powerful wind hauled through the valley. Link sat there for five more minutes choking the cadaver. Making sure it was dead as a stone. He waited till it was cold, and then the pain slammed through his body, making him scream out of both pain and victory. He had killed the beast, and he had enjoyed it. He tasted his own blood, and liked it. The beast's blood was black as the night itself. And smelled like rotten meat.

Then, he fell deep asleep in a pool of his own, and the beast's blood exhausted from the fight, and the loss of blood.


	4. Torn Away

**_ Chapter 3: Torn away_**

Something jabbed his ribs, probably a foot. Why should he wake now? Couldn't he just sleep?

"Hey! Kid! Get up!" A woman's voice, sharp, but kind floated into his ears.

Slowly he opened his eyes; all he saw was a horse, Epona.

"Epona? When did you speak?"

"Hey, we're behind you boy!" The same voice said again, more careful now. Link sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Then he turned around to face the new one.

It was a dark haired woman, in Hyrulean Armour with eyes green as the fields looked down on him.

"Hi!" Link said, confused as he was, he couldn't remember anything from last night.

"You killed the Dark-Dog?" She asked pointing behind Link, then he realized he was lying on a cadaver, of a huge fearsome hound of some kind. And he remembered.

"Y… Yes…" He answered after going through last night in his mind.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I jabbed it in its chest with my knife the first time, but, that didn't help, so I choked it!" He answered simple. The girl's eyes grew big, and whispering surrounded them. Link fond out that there were quite a lot of people gathered around him, everyone Hyrulean Soldiers.

"Is that so?" Another voice said, a man's voice, powerful and dark. Link found the voice far more kind than the girl's though.

"Yes, I think you can find proof of what I say in the beast's eyes!"

"I do, I do!" The man said, checking out Link, - Does this hurt? He asked and put a finger on the claw marks on Link's back.

"No, I feel the wound, but, I can't say it hurts." Link said. He rose up, taking off his ruined Tunica, looking around on the people.

"Who are you guys anyway?" He asked the man.

"I am Rendorian, and I am collecting recruits to the Hyrule Army. Where are you from?" He asked suspiciously.

"'m not quite sure, the people on Lon Lon Ranch found me in the Market when I was young, they adopted me."Link answered before thinking.

"We're on our way up there now, to collect Malon, Is that you?"

"No, no, Malon is a Girl, I'm Link."

"Hi Link, would you like to join the Hyrule army? We could have use for one as you."

"I don't think so." Link said, "And if you don't mind, I would be pleased if you didn't collect Malon either."

The man laughed a good laugh and looked down on him with a warm smile.

"She your girl?" He asked.

"No. But we need her on the farm, especially now!"

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see, it's a farm, and there's a lot of work to do! And we're only four people working there."

"Yeah, well I still have to go to your farm, to let the horses rest and have some food. So I'll check on Malon then. Lead the way, farm boy!"

"You mind loaning me a Tunica till we get there?"

"You want to join the army?"

"No."

"Then I suppose not." The man said with a mean grin on his face.

Link started walking up from the valley, he planned to lead them quite far from the farm, actually, he planned to take them down to Meshika valley, and ditch them there. The woods were so close, and there were endlessly of hiding places there. And they would use more time getting to the farm. Witch was a bad idea, now as Malon was gone with Talon, he could lead them to the farm, and they couldn't afford waiting. So they would probably leave before she got home. He swung himself onto Epona's saddle.

"Keep up if you can then!" Link said to the man.

"Run Epona, Run like the wind, if they want to rest the horses on the Ranch, they better be exhausted!" Epona listened closely, and gave on more.

"Eat dust!" Link yelled behind his shoulder looking back at the Soldiers far back there. The sunshine twinkled in their armour and weapons. And Link somehow felt an urge to go with them, to wield a sword. But he ignored it; he didn't want to leave all the work to the rest of the family. They needed him.

Back at the farm he got quite the surprise, Malon and Talon had returned. And all three were waiting on him, by the stables. When he approached riding up they were happy, but got quite worried when they saw him without a tunica, and with trails of blood that had been running down over his chest and stomach.

"What in Din's name have happened to you? There is blood on you, how much of it is yours?" Malon asked with a near-panic-voice.

"I kinda ran into a cute little puppy!" Link said. "But I'm all right"

"All right!" Your whole back is scratched up, you're soaked in your own blood, how could you possibly be all right?

"Honestly? I have no idea. Usually it would take some time for a wound like this to grow, but it has anyway, and I don't feel a thing!"

"What kind of cute little dog did you run into?" Ingo asked, that was the first time the man ever was serious.

"Some kind of Dark-Dog. You ever heard of it?" Link asked. Everyone shook their heads-

"Well it's big as a horde, claws long as knives, and sharp as razors and the teeth is long as spikes; eyes red as blood, and evil like the tyrant himself!" Link explained carefully, and extremely excitingly.

"Link, you're exaggerating" Malon said in a sharp tone.

"Not quite" Link replied with a voice cold as Lake Hylia during winter time. "But for now, we've got bigger problems"

"What's a bigger problem than Dark-dogs running freely around attacking people?" Ingo asked with his squeaky voice.

"The Hyrulean Army coming to fetch me and Malon; or just Malon, or just me." Link said, their faces went pale, If Link thought their faces were pale when he arrived, then maybe he was mistaken?"

"Before you say anything, I'll have to say, I've made my choice. I go with the army, you need Malon here, and besides, She wouldn't like it one bit with the Army."

No one said anything; they just watched him in silence as he ran over to the farm house to pack his things.

He didn't return outside before long after the Army had arrived. Then he just walked up to them, after a quite so long goodbye with his only known family. They rode in silence for a long time, Din's eye had settled long ago, and they were setting a camp out on the plains when the man from earlier came to him.

"That's a fine, strong horse you've got there Link!" he said taking a short glance over at Epona.

"The fastest, strongest, and finest horse in the whole land." Link said using a hammer to nail a tent plug to the ground.

"I knew you would come with us!" The man said.

"If you say so." Link said bothered.

"You have it in you, a soldiers look, a warriors pride, and a Hero's heart." He said like Link wasn't even there.

"We all are who we are, we are non else. I know my place. Lon Lon Ranch!" Link said tossing the hammer aside, walking towards Epona.

"So, that's what you think you are? A farm boy? No kid, after choking a dark dog to death, even you know, and feel that your destiny is awaiting."

Link again felt the drawing towards the market. The swords call.

"More than you would ever know!" Link said, unsaddling Epona. "But I know, I wouldn't enjoy killing, and fighting. For glory nor any other thing."

"For your family then?" He asked.

"That's something else." Link said giving Epona some food.

"No, its not; you see, there haven't been a war in Hyrule for ages, so there wont be any fighting nor killing. But if there would happened to be a war, you would fight and kill, to protect your family. Wouldn't you? He pressed.

"Yes, of course I would!" Link said tired of the man's nagging.

"You would stand against any enemy, to keep them from reaching Hyrule, from reaching your family, right?"

"Yes" Link said, before wandering off inside one of the tents to finally get some well deserved rest.

"Follow your heart Link! Always!" he shouted after him, Link was to tired to take notice of the words, all he wanted was to get some sleep.


	5. The Temple of Time

**_ Chapter 4: The Temple of Time_**

"A soldier does as one is told to!" The man screamed, spitting all over the place.

"A soldier fights for his King and country!" He continued.

"A hero does as his soul tells him." Link yelled.

"A hero follows his heart!" He continued.

"A hero; fights for justice and right! A hero stands up against evil, no matter how big, or powerful!" He finished, the rest of the soldiers yelled out a roar for him. The sergeant gave them all a dark look, before stepping in front of Link.

"Are you a hero, farm boy?" He mocked.

"I am what I am, and I am no soldier." He said to the man, staring him in his steel-grey eyes.

"What you just spoke, were the last words of an ancient fallen hero, known to us as the Hero of time! Witch saved Hyrule ages ago. He hammered the words in on the door into the Master Sword's chamber." How did you know the words? He asked with a soft voice.

"I, I don't know sir." Link said confused. "They only came out, those words you said about being a soldier, and they angered me. And these words just came out."

"We can't all be a hero Link!" The man said sadly,

"But, we could try our best!" Link said so quiet he almost didn't hear it himself. All the others were quiet, dead quiet, watching the drama.

"Link! Ryan! You two stand on the castle walls tonight."

"The whole night sir?" Ryan asked.

"The whole damned night son!" The sergeant said with an angry voice.

"Why? What did we do?" Ryan asked holding out his hands, lifting his shoulders.

"Come on!" Link said to the boy; "Let's go get some food and rest before the night comes."

"Good Idea! That sergeant! Who the hell does he think…?" Ryan said, but Link laid a hand over his mouth nodding in the direction of the approaching sergeant.

As the two boys made their way from the Army's location, and up to the castle, they talked about the sergeant, how he hated them because they stood up against him. The man who came to recruit Link, or Malon was another sergeant, but he wasn't goanna teach them anything. Link didn't actually look forward to spending the whole night on the castle walls, though it soon was summer, it was still cold in the air, and it was windy. He threw a short glance at the sky, the dark threatening sky. It would be rain tonight, and he had a bad feeling about something.

"The sergeant." Link started off without being aware of what he said, "he spoke of a sword and a hero. Where is this chamber of his?"

"You mean the hero of time?" Ryan asked looking down towards the market; "You see the huge stone building left for the market? That's the temple of Time, where the Master Sword is said to be resting. By that temple, there is a small round building; inside it you find the Hero's chamber. The hero's monument is raised down there, a unknown hero wielding a Hyrule shield, and the master sword. He has a long, pointy cap too, fluttering in the wind."

Ryan spoke with such an inspiration, that even Link felt blessed by the story.

"See you later!" Link said, "I'm goanna check out that Hero stuff."

"Okay! See ya Link!" Ryan Yelled back after Link, who were already on his way.

Link had to run for a good while, before he reached the market, people were everywhere, like ants attacking a insect. He turned left, towards the huge stone building, also called the Temple of Time. He ran up some small stairs, and found a magnificent garden, a huge square pool laid by the temples side. Some weird looking stones were placed in front of the pool. But they were unimportant for the moment. He wanted to pay a visit to the Hero. But first, he should check out the Temple of Time. The triforce were hammered into the stone, high above the mighty doors into the temple. It was somehow grey and boring. But still, it was something he could stare on forever if he wasn't in a hurry.

The temple was huge and empty, he hadn't expected anything, but he had most certainly not expected this! Pillars at the size of guard towers were placed on each side of the red carpet that ran all the way over to a platform in the middle of the room. Many symbols were somehow printed on the stone. A huge white and dark alter was placed in front of something that looked like a huge door. There were writing on the stone alter, and three circles marking something. The spirit in the Temple was indeed holy, and mighty. And Link felt honoured to visit such a place. He walked up to the door, and let his hands slowly glide over the letters hammered in the white, solid stone.

It was indeed the words he had spoken earlier that afternoon, and it frightened him, he had never been in this Temple before. Maybe he had heard people say it in the Market those other times he had been there? Link backed off, no, he had never heard such things before, and still somehow they felt so very familiar. The swords call echoed through him like a deep voice. He could feel it; it was on the other side of that door. Well he couldn't open it, so he could just as well leave this place, and go to see the Hero's memorial chamber. He walked outside again and drew a deep breath, he was confused and afraid. How did he know those words?

Only the three mighty goddesses could answer on that question. He followed a path around the corner and saw the low, round building. Some stairs lead the way down under the ground.


End file.
